


Lamenting Suits and Sheets

by Baneofwonderland



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Magnus sulking, Short, Teasing friends, lamenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneofwonderland/pseuds/Baneofwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus experiences some distress and Ragnor is just so unhelpful and unsympathetic towards his plight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lamenting Suits and Sheets

"Magnus, this is getting ridiculous."

The voice came from the other side of his bedroom door. Magnus pushed pillows against the sides of his head trying to block out the noise of his green companion.

"I really must protest this time. And most vehemently." Came the voice, an octave louder this time,

The pillows did absolutely nothing to block the torrent of elegant swear words that came undoubtedly from Ragnor trying to jiggle the door handle... Which now had a lovely snapping spell placed on it. If he wanted guests in his gloriously empty bedroom, he would invite them in, not have them intrude.

"Leave it alone Ragnor." Magnus mumbled from the depths of his pillows.

He was simply not in the mood to deal with his complanitive cabbage so early in the morning. 

"You really need to- Ah! Just go and talk to- AH!! Bloody hell! Magnus take this ridiculous spell off your door handle!" Ragnor bellowed from the hall.

"if you're such a wonderful and powerful Warlock, you do it yourself!" Magnus yelled back, throwing one of his more ornamental pillows at the locked door. 

"You know I cannot this morning.. That last memory spell for my client left me most depleted." Ragnor grumbled.

Magnus could just picture his green friend on the other side of the door, arms across his chest in frustration. He really quite simply couldn't be bothered.

"Matnus, it was a mistake." Ragnor tried to reason.

But this was crossing the line. Magnus pushed himself off the bed and threw open his bedroom door. Unmuted rage was seeping out of him and his cat eyes flared at his unfortunate friend. 

"A mistake?! They made my suit in the wrong shade of purple! After I had left specific instructions with the tailor last week!! Now what am I to wear for the Gala? A fancy sheet?!" Magnus grabbed for another pillow from his bed and chucked it at Ragnor who ducked it in time. He threw the door shut again and fell back into bed in a disgraceful heap.

"But I'm sure you would pull the sheet off magnificently." Ragnor tittered, his voice receding down the hall.

"THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT!!" Magnus bellowed. He buried his head under the mound of pillows and returned to his previous state of lamentation. 


End file.
